Destiny the Taken King: Toland returns
by L-man102
Summary: This is my first fanfic hope you enjoy. So basically some guardians get taken prisoner by Oryx the Taken King and it's a giant rescue mission.
1. Chapter 1: The taking

As soon as we watched him appear from where he was hiding I had a bad feeling.

Looking around at everyone else in my fireteam I could tell they felt the same way.

"Ghost get ready for transmat" I say to my ghost who looks just as worried as the rest of us. "Will do" he replies. That's when I see it a black and white explosion with similar patterns as the taken.

Just as the explosion reaches us I get pulled into my Ceres Galliot ship I purchased from Petra. "Noooooooooo" I cry out. "Ghost get us to the tower immediately, we have to tell the Vanguards".

"Will do" he replies, I am honestly getting real tired of that response. As soon as we land in the tower I run straight to the hall of guardians.

Halfway between the vanguards and Eris Morn I stopped running and thought about who I should tell. Eris would know what happened, however the Vanguards would take initiative.

I decide to go straight to the vanguards.

Being a Titan I naturally headed to Commander Zavala the Titan vanguard. "What is it Mike?" he asks clearly seeing I'm worried about something.

I explain the whole story to him about how we were in the raid just about to finish Oryx, The Taken King once and for all when the explosion went off.

"Ah, yes he has stolen your fellow guardians" whispers Eris eavesdropping on our conversation. "In English Eris, in English" replies Cayde-6 the Hunter vanguard. "He is holding them prisoner" she mutters. "Where?" I yell a little too loudly.

Everyone turns to look at us, civilians, guardians and even vendors. I feel my face going red with embarrassment.

"I do not know where, Oryx has many strongholds in many dimensions" Eris answers. "We need a Warlock on the case" suggests Ikora Rey the Warlock vanguard. "Here we go" Cayde-6 mutters under his breath.

"Warlocks could find out what happened to these guardians faster than anyone else" she says.

"I guess we could" mutters a new voice. "I know that voice!" Eris whispers with surprise. I turn around to see who this new person was.

"Hiiiiiiivvvvvveeeeee" I yell pulling out my Hawkmoon ready to blast its head off. Everyone around us gets to cover.

"No don't shoot him" yells Eris. I holster my Hawkmoon looking warily at Eris. "His name is Toland" she explains.

"Toland the Shattered, as in Toland's Journal?" I ask a little too excitedly. "Yes Toland the betrayer" whispers Ikora. "He ditched the light of the Traveler and went to live with the hive". "The Warlocks' biggest disgrace" she finishes.

"I didn't know that" I apologize. "Yes to do research for his journal just after saving me from the pit" Eris says trying to help. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I felt a disturbance in the darkness, five beacons of light appeared in the bottom of the Hellmouth today -". "My fireteam" I interrupt. "Indeed, their light will be drained in a week from now leaving them like Eris and I, they will no longer be guardians at that point" Toland points out.

"We need to rescue them" I suggest. "You'd need a strong fireteam for that, Mike". Zavala points out. "I think I can manage that" I mutter just before running off to assemble my fireteam.

An hour later we all meet in the tower hangar. Toland, Eris, my Trials of Osiris team mates Dav-9 and Phat-13, and my friend Toby. I begin to brief them on our mission.

"This is a search and rescue mission, engage enemies only if necessary" I begin to explain. "This is a stealth mission remain in the shadows at all times, Toland and Eris will be our guides we must protect them, they are unable to regenerate health like us". "Got it" I finish.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Well let's go then" we all board our ships and head off towards the moon.


	2. Chapter 2: Traversing the Hellmouth

"This is where the taken war began" Dav-9 comments to himself. I step on the plate that summons the bridge to get into the Hellmouth.

Phat-13 comes over to me and asks "nervous?" "Of course I am, Phat". "Five guardians lives depend on us right now" I tell him.

He just stares across the pit as if I didn't say anything.

As soon as the bridge forms we run over to the makeshift elevator that will take us down into the pit.

I stop for a moment wondering if this is the right thing to do. I then think about why we're doing this and I jump straight down into the dark below.

"Oof" that fall always hurts my back. "Shouldn't we catch Eris and Toland, because you know they can't regenerate health like us" Dav suggests.

I decide that that plan is probably what we should do, and catch Eris and Toland when they appear above us.

"Come with me" Toland says. We all follow him until he disappears. "Where'd he go?" asks Toby. "Down there" Eris says while pointing at a hole in the ground.

She jumps in after him followed by the two exos and Toby. I jump in last.

I land on this suspended platform with bridges going out to other platforms. I can just make out the landscape around me by the light of my ghost, who seems to be shivering.

"This way" calls Toland who is already on one of the bridges. The rest of the fireteam follows.

I begin wondering why we should trust him. He is more hive than human, he could be leading us into a trap.

Just as I think trap a giant figure looms out of the darkness.

I pull out my Hawkmoon and aim at its head, the health bar is massive and reads Savathûn God of Gods. Seems quite similar to Skolas' nickname: the Kell of Kells.

"How do we kill this thing?" I yell in the direction of Eris.

"You run" she answers, and we all start running along a maze of bridges and platforms. Savathûn is still chasing us I decide to shoot a few rounds of my Hawkmoon at it.

Each bullet does one damage each. "Oh crap" I mutter, because I just made it more angry. Suddenly Toland jumps off the edge of a platform and so does Eris. The others hesitate but eventually do jump.

We all land in a strange pile of goo and white things, oh bones those are bones, gross.

"How much further are the prisons?" I ask. "Bottom floor, halfway there" Toland replies vaguely.

"Grrreaat" I groan. We've only been in here for two hours and I'm already sick of this place. "Don't worry the path downwards from here only gets easier" Toland says trying to help.

He casts and glowing green ball at a few thrall who are feasting on the bone and goo mix. The ball explodes blowing the thrall to pieces.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Dav-9 asks. "Eris and I were down here in the pit for far too long, the Travelers light couldn't reach us down here so our light was corrupted" Tolad answers.

"Well that's cheerful" Toby comments. Toland begins to walk away. We follow him down a long corridor until we find another makeshift elevator that takes us all the way down to the bottom of the pit.

"The hive prisons" Eris remarks. "The bottom floor" Toland adds in.

We begin to walk down a long hallway. I can hear some howling noises that sound like fallen.

I look above me, and there they are a ceiling full of cages with fallen majors and ultras in them. "Oh my" Phat-13 comments on this horrendous sight.

"Where is my fireteam?" I ask Toland. "They are in a special chamber reserved for special prisoners" he replies. "Greeeaaaattt" I say to no one in particular.

He opens a door at the end of the passageway and there they are. Five cages with my fireteam in them sit on the ground right in front of us.

Oryx appears from behind my fireteam...


	3. Chapter 3: Facing Oryx

"Phat, Eris, Toland and I will distract Oryx, Toby and Dav use your super to free them". I yell to everyone. "I think we should've made a plan earlier" Toby yells back while running to the cages.

"I agree" Dav-9 replies hastily. I tell Eris and Toland to take cover behind a few rocks and tell us how to kill Oryx.

"You can't kill him in this dimension, he must be aboard the Dreadnaught". "You can distract him to make it easier for Toby and Dav" she continues.

So that's exactly what I do, I swap my Hawkmoon out for Eyasluna and equip my Hereafter. I pop out of cover and empty all of my sniper rounds on Oryx.

He turns his head and begins shooting some sort of projectile out of his eye at me.

I look over at the cages to check the progress of Toby and Dav freeing the guardians, they have already freed Max and Lawrence. Two down three to go.

Phat-13 pops out of cover and gets Oryx's' attention by emptying a whole round of his Mida Multi Tool at Oryx.

I hear a screeching sound that only thrall make. I pop out of cover to see how many there are…

...It's a whole army of thralls. "All done" calls Toby after I empty a few rounds of my Eyasluna on the thrall. "Follow Toland out of here" I yell. All 11 of us begin to run from Oryx and the army of thrall.

I take a place at the back of the group because I have a plan that requires me to be at the back.

When we reach the part of the hall with the fallen prisoners I shoot most of the cages down, the cages break and the fallen are released.

They turn to shoot at us but stop when they hear the incoming thrall. I continue running but stop when I see that Matt one of the guardians we just freed has stayed with the fallen and is now shooting thrall.

I know what he's doing, he's risking his life for ours. I keep running along with the rest of the group, but stop when I see the figure in front of us.

His health bar has a skull next to it and reads. Alak-Hil brother of Alak-Hul. He swings his axe and crushes Nat-3 another guardian we just freed. Nat-3's ghost never appears.

We all start shooting at his head with everything we've got. Luckily he doesn't teleport like his annoying little brother.

"He can't stop flinching or else we'll end up like Nat" I yell to the rest of the group. I can no longer hear the thrall screeching, so I have a pretty good feeling they're dead.

We keep shooting at Alak-Hil, just as his health bar reaches zero he smashes his axe into the makeshift elevator up. His head pops of and he disintegrates.

Toland walks over to the elevator and checks it out. "Broken" he calls to the rest of the group.

Out of anger I shoot the head off an injured Reaver vandal that staggers out of the passageway to Oryx.

I sit down on a pile of bones next to Em. "What was it like to be captured by Oryx?" I ask. "Horrifying, I feel so sick" she replies. "Your light is getting corrupted already!". "We have to get out of here" I say.

I stand up and walk over to Toland. "Is there another way out of here?" I ask. "Yes, but it's dangerous and we might not make it out in time" he replies.

"Well let's get going then". "Lead the way" I tell him.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

As we all follow Toland along a pathway that spirals up for what looks like forever a few hive notice us. We slaughter them with ease, I'm starting to run out of ammo so I decide to take a few ammo synthesis' while we walk.

After about five hours of walking we spot a familiar hive. He spots us as well, Savathûn God of Gods.

"Not him again" Toby groans. "You've fought him before?" asks Em. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I question while dodging projectiles he's shooting at us.

"He pretty much created the Court of Oryx" she answers. "Ohhh" I remark as we continue to run.

I hear an axe slam onto the ground behind us, and I see what he hit, Lawrence. "Guuuuyyyys let's run faster, please!" I yell.

We continue along the pathway until Toland jumps off, and lands on an invisible platform. "Resonance spell, right?" I ask Eris. "Indeed guardian" she replies as she jumps onto the same platform as Toland

We jump up the platforms until we reach another spiral staircase. "Let's relax for a minute" Max suggests. "No, we must keep moving either Savathûn will catch up or your light will drain before we get out" Toland replies.

Toland begins to walk up the spiral then vanishes. "Where'd he go?" I ask. "A hidden teleporter" Eris answers then follows his exact footprints into the portal.

We all do the same thing. On the other side of the portal everyone is waiting for me. "Hidden portal on floor 79 that leads to 32" Toland mutters to himself while writing something down.

Three knights appear on the other side of the pit, all labeled wretched knight. "Hey, aren't these the Knights that are in the prison of elders as bosses." I remark.

I pull out my Hereafter and start shooting at their heads. Toland and Eris stay behind cover while all of us guardians shoot at the knights.

"Phat and Dav, shoot the middle knight, Max and Toby shoot the left one and Em and I will take right" I call out from behind cover.

I pop out and land a sniper round on the right knight's head. Em does the same with her Black Spindle.

After a while all the knights are taken down with some help from Eris and Toland throwing their green grenades at the knights.

Toland sees a makeshift elevator and jumps straight into it. The rest of us follow. I hesitate the elevator is quite far away from the platform. If I miss this jump I'm as good as dead.

I jump and to my surprise it required little effort to jump that far. The elevator takes us up quite a few levels.

"Level six" Tolad remarks as he begins to climb a spiral staircase. "This one goes straight to the surface" he adds.

"Finally" all of us but Toland and Eris mumble. Occasionally a few thrall or acolytes would dare to challenge us, ending up with their heads blown off by my Eyasluna.

I begin to see light. I recognize where we are. "Finally we're out" I yell. "Yes" Em and Max call from behind me.

"This is where I leave you" Toland says as he begins to walk back into the pit. "Wait" I yell. "Stay with us you don't have to go back you can come with us to the tower". "No Ir yût needs me" he says. "I hear her calling" he finishes as he jumps back down into the pit.

The rest of our fireteam continue to walk to the surface. I can see the Earth shining above us. "I'll never get used to that" I say to Em as she emerges from the pit. "Yeah it is odd isn't it" she replies.

The ground around her starts to tremble, and then the ground around her falls apart. I know what I have to do but it's stupid.

I jump in after her.

I twist around so I can fall as fast as possible. I pull out my Arc Edge ready to do something that probably won't work.

I catch up to Em and grab her hand. I then shove my Arc Edge into the Moon, stopping us and leaving us suspended in the air.

"Why'd you do that idiot?" she cries. "You could've died you know" she adds in. "I know but it was worth it".

"Give me your sword" I tell her. Without hesitation she gives her Bolt Caster to me. I stab it into the Moon above my Arc Edge. I pull out my Arc Edge and shove it into the rock above her Bolt Caster so we begin to climb up.

I repeat this process until we get to the surface. Everyone but Eris is still there watching as we get to the surface. "Yes you're alive" Dav-9 says. "I knew it" calls Max.

"Where's Eris?" I ask. "She had things to do in the tower" Phat-13 answers.

"Let's head to the tower, I'm tired of this place" and I get pulled into my Ceres Galliot.

5 months later…

I run over to my corrupted light to blow it up. As soon as I hear it explode I run over to Em who is holding the Aura of Immortality, and begin to damage Oryx.

He falls back and reappears at the front of the room.

"For Matt, Lawrence and Nat-3" I yell as I shoot at Oryx.

He claws at his stomach and implodes.

I watch as he floats away to Saturn, I turn to collect my loot. A Harrowed Doom of Chelcis, and a Harrowed War Numens Crown.

"Well I guess we won't have to worry about him anymore" I say to Em.

"I guess not". "Although we had some fun times with that guy though" she replies.

I bark a laugh

 **Hope all you readers enjoyed this fanfic**

 **Stay awesome**


End file.
